Geass no naku koro ni when geass cries out
by hodil
Summary: Higurashi no naku koro ni and Code Geass. A fatal fate befalls onto Lelouch and company. The dark nature of humans is reflected as the ultimate punishment, the geass, is meted onto the characters. Read as they try to escape their fates.
1. Kamichikakishihen

**Geass no naku koro ni Kamichikaki-hen**

** (When the geass cries out God strength-chapter)**

a.t.b 2015 18 June

"Stab,stab,stab..." whispered the silent figure as he slowly inserted the dagger in and out of the victim's heart. Pulses of blood spurted out from the heart as the dagger pierced through it, adding on to the pool of blood that was already forming on the ground. Darkness concealed the body as the figure stood up, as he plucked the dagger from the heart, he started a hysterically laughter – a roar of victory.

"Lelouch! Lelouch!" Shirley cried out as she frantically waved her hands in the air to signal Lelouch to come over. Hearing her call for him, Lelouch stood up and strolled over to Shirley. "What is it? Missy?" questioned Lelouch. Shirley smirked and grabbed Lelouch on the shoulder and thrust him into the councilor room.

The annual Ashford Academy carnival was taking place and the entire academy was participating in it. The band was playing in front of the great ashford fountain, the drama club was performing in the hall , the anime fan club was putting up their displays , cosfests were held all over the compound , the enterprise club was setting up their stalls and selling

lemonade to the students , the Information and Technology club was organising a light show using spotlights to liven up the carnival , while the councilors had a unique yet entertaining task - to be clowns.

"Lelouch, you are finally here, here is your costume!" exclaimed Rivalz as he watched Lelouch scrambling into the room. A black and white costume that resembled a cat was tossed into Lelouch's arms. "What is the meaning of this? Why are we forced to wear such silly costumes?" questioned a shock Lelouch. Shirley explained that it was the instructions of the school Principal.

"But... isn't the school principal Milly's dad? Why do we still have to disgrace ourselves?"

"Lelouch... you have to relax, i agreed to do this." a sassy Milly spoke admist the whining of Lelouch.

"Milly-sama... you did not ask us for our views..."

"Lelouch... all the council members agreed."added in Rivalz,"including C.C"

Lelouch gave a sigh and left with the costume.

Standing atop the roof of the main building, a lone C.C stood watching the activities of the students.

"Will everything be the same for eternity?" whispered C.C. A gentle breeze caressed her hair, and a smile appeared on her face.

Flowery flares exploded in the sky as the fireworks were fired from the courtyard.

As the fireworks were fired, Milly Ashford's voice echoed through the hallways and the compound, she was making an announcement.

"Attention all students, this is Milly Ashford, your council's spokeswoman. I will be glad to inform you that the academy's principal has called for an election to elect the chairman of the council. The chairman will carry heavy responsibilities and will be playing a huge role in the maintenance of the academy. Your council members will be going around to showcase their campaigns and provide a better insight on who you as students, should vote. As the person in charge of making this announcement, i shall initiate my campaign movement. I will be giving my speech two days from now at the ball room, all students are welcomed. Thank you."

"What? A campaign?" shouted Rivalz as he was putting on his costume.

"Milly did not tell us anything..." Shirley mumbled while staring outside the windows.

The cicadas wept as Lelouch sat on the courtyard bench. His costume piled up to one side of the bench. The words that Milly just announced were echoing in his head.

"Its obvious that Milly wants the chairman position to herself," thought Lelouch.

"May i?" enquired C.C as she sat beside Lelouch on the bench.

"C.C? Why are u wearing an emperor penguin suit? Ah!... never mind."

"It doesn;t matter... there is an important issue i need to discuss with you though."

The rain pelted heavily unto the ground as the students scramble to wind up the carnival.

"Milly is busy preparing for her speech tomorrow, i am going to help her fix the chandelier, she said it was faulty... ok?" Rivalz did not expect a reply and ran off to the ball room.

"Boy,boy... i wonder why Rivalz wants to help Milly... is he not participating in his own campaign too?" asked Shirley as she was figuring out how to initiate her campaign.

Lelouch made a little smirk at Shirley and left the Councillor room.

"What is wrong with him today?"

Ominous clouds loomed as the guests swarmed into the ballroom.

It was the day of Milly's campaign rally. The guests were ushered to their seats and were anticipating the arrival of Milly. Lelouch, Shirley and Rivalz were seated at the back to observe the speech. As the clock strucked 11, Milly wearing a tinted pink gown, appeared from the side of the stage. C.C was accompanying her and took her position by Milly's side. Encouraged by the applause Milly received from the guests, she stepped forward and started to make her speech.

"How flamboyant..." Lelouch muttered under his breath.

Rain started to pour as Milly continued her speech. The bits of her speech was very boring but the essence of the speech was basically emphasised on her ego and why she was so perfect that she is needed as the chairman of the council.

"Lelouch, what are you calculating?" Shirley questioned.

"Haha.Just some problem solving questions i got on the way up to kill time during the speech," replied Lelouch.

Distant thunders could be heard and flashes of lightning streaked across the sky. The rain continued to pour heavily and yet, Milly's speech was far from finished. C.C displayed a worried look on her face as he clutched her hands together as if she was feeling cold. The thunders became more pronouced and loud as the speech continued.

"I do believe that many of you guests will consider the other participants however..." Milly said confidently before she was interupted by a flash of lightning. The flash was so bright that the entire audience was spellbounded. Nine seconds later, a roaring thunder was heard followed by screams and shouts from the audience.

The entire chandelier was falling, and in fact, falling unto the stage where Milly was standing. She screamed in horror but however was rooted to the ground by fear. C.C's eyes were wide open and positioned her hands above her hand to brace the impact. Yet, the inevitable happened, the chandelier smashed unto both Milly and C.C.

Blood and glass pieces was splashed onto the audience. Screams and cries fused in the air as the situation became chaotic. Milly's body was sliced into pieces and her organs were strewn all over the stage. Her blood had stained half the backdrop red. Yet her appalled face was still in place. C.C on the other hand was totally crushed by the impact and her bones were contorted out of shape. Lelouch and Rivalz both stood up in horror while Shirley screamed in shocked. The glass shards even pierced the audience directly in front of the stage. Mr Ashford, Principal of Ashford Academy had his heart punctured by a glass piece, while the Ashford's butler had 5 glass pieces in his abdomen and was on the floor moaning for help. The entire bloody scene freaked many people as they were fleeing from the site. Rivalz crashed onto the floor and broke down while Shirley attempted to look at Milly's contorted body. If it wasn't for her intact face, she would not be recognised as a human.

The ambulance and the police was called in to control the chaotic mess. The academy was in total mayhem with people crying and screaming after witnessing that traumatic event.

Shirley was seated in the Councillor's room and staring into blank space. The thought of Milly's dissected body flashed across her mind and she would throw up.

A dishevelled Lelouch entered the room.

"Where is Rivalz?" panted Lelouch.

"Gone.. like how all of them left..."

"What nonsense are you sprouting? Where is he?"

"...He was detained by the police"

Rivalz was attempting to fix the chandelier the day before the speech and was the only one that came into contact with the chandelier. By the looks of it, a small fuse was attached to the chanderlier, when it went off, the chandelier would blow and fall. Rivalz was good at mechanics and was regarded as the main suspect for committing this murder.

"How are we going to conduct the election then?" Lelouch muttered.

Shirley stood up and stared at Lelouch with her small pupils, her hands clutching her breasts and whispered with a sinister smile, "my heart hurts so much, and yet you could think of is the elections."

Stunned, Lelouch attempted to laugh it off as a joke, his smile was rapidly fading as he tried to faked one, shaking his body uncontrollably, Lelouch muttered, " No...no... this can't be it, i won't ... won't accept it... Hehe... i won't ... what a lousy joke... Shirley... You can't be serious right?"

Shirley picked up her bag and ran out of the room with a reply – tears on the floor.

Drenched in rainwater, Lelouch dragged himself across the field. Tears and rain mixing on his cheeks.

"I can't just accept it like this... Shirley is preventing me from winning... haha! That is it! Haha! Shirley...Shirley... is an obstruction... obstruction...hahahahaha" laughed a hysterical Lelouch. His eyes glowed bright red, like a lighthouse in the rain, he cautions others of impending doom.

Its been a full day since that disaster.

Classes were cancelled and students were advised to go back home while the academy solve some issues.

Shirley was packing up her locker when she found a note :

"I am Rivalz. I have no time to explain what is going on, i have managed to escape from custody and i am now at fujimi costruction site. Please, i will explain to you when u come."

"Rivalz!" exclaimed Shirley has she read the note.

The students around her stared at her as she quietly retreated from the locker room.

It was 8 pm, Shirley was situated outside the construction site. She managed to crawl in through a nearby hole in the fence. The construction has been halted for over 3 months and was currently not in use.

Shirley sneaked around in the darkness to search for Rivalz. The clear moon aided her in her search but at the same time, could easily expose her to anyone who was nearby. Steadily and slowly, Shirley crept around the site, clutching a plastic bag full of bread as she manuevered through the garden of piles and large slabs of marble. After 15 minutes of

tedious searching, Shirley sat down on a pile of tyres. Both her physical and mental strength was depleted.

Throughout the search, she heard someone tailing and following her, although the footsteps of the stalker and her were almost synchornized, she could hear a little extra footstep whenever she stops walking. The person was hidden behind the piles, someone was hiding from her. She armed herself with a metal pole she found on the ground and stood there, unsure of what to do next. She was in the middle of a concrete forest and all she could do was wait. The stalker's footstep became more pronounced as it became louder, the distance between her and the stalker was minimising. Shirley was freaked out, tears of fear streamed down her cheeks as she slowly raised her pole.

"Rivalz... is that you?" she silently called out.

All she got was the whistling of the wind through a hollow pipe which amplified the eerie mood around the construction site. Her knees were shaking and just when she was about to breakdown and cry, she heard cracking. The sound of... glass shards being smashed.

Shirley shivered as the sound sent shivers down her spine, just before she could attempt to move, a mirror near her smashed into pieces of glass, a glass shard flew vertically into the ground in front of her.

The piece was long and was driven into the ground. Unaware of what to do next, Shirley bent down to examine the glass shard, she had no idea where did it come from. She was so nervous that she totally forgotten about the cracking sound.

As she foolishly stared at her reflection in the mirror piece, a reflection of Lelouch appeared behind her.

Shirley's eyes widen and her pupils shrunk, using whatever energy she had left, she shrieked. Shirley crawled on the ground, attempting to crawl away from Lelouch, yet in the process doing so, she was cutting herself with the broken mirror pieces on the ground. A blood trail was left by her as she attempted to pick herself up. Lelouch managed to grab onto her before she could do anything.

Shirley turned to face Lelouch's eyes. A ray of red light flashed out from Lelouch's eyes and into Shirley.

"No! No! No!... Lelouch... what is the meaning of this?" screamed Shirley as she brushed him away.

Her body's condition continued to deteriorate. The pain numbing feeling brought about by fear and shock was starting to wear off and she could feel glass shards in her knees and palms. Seeing that Lelouch was not doing anything but simply smirk at her , she decided to pick up another metal pole after losing the one when she was caught unawares.

Lelouch withdrew a dagger and licked the edges of it.

"Lelouch..." Shirley whispered.

Just as Shirley positioned herself, Lelouch started to dash over to Shirley.

Shirley swinged the metal pole at Lelouch with all her might, the pole hit Lelouch's back.

However, it did not even set Lelouch back by one bit.

Shirley dropped the metal pole and covered her head while Lelouch grabbed her neck. He easily lifted her and brought her over to a pile.

"Le..lou..ch" gasped Shirley.

Lelouch smiled as Shirley called out his name. He closed his eyes and smashed her head onto the pile.

"Are you going to surrender to me?" asked Lelouch calmly.

Shirley replied weakly, "i have lost..."

Lelouch gave a sinister laughter and continued to smash Shirley's head onto the pile. The resonating sound of the solid skull crashing onto the pile seems to be voicing out the pleas of Shirley. Her head was tossed at the pile and blood soon enveloped her face. Her skull was badly deformed and Shirley continued to speak even though she was constantly crashed onto the pile, "i...have...lost...we...have...lost...we...we..."

Blood crawled down her eyes as her nose was bleeding profusely. Her face was disfigured from the impact while the more she spoke, the more Lelouch smashed her head onto the pile.

"How dare you declare that you have lost...how dare you!" exclaimed a hysterically enraged Lelouch.

When Shirley could barely speak, he flung her onto the floor. He withdrew his dagger and started to stabbed her heart. As he stab her for the first time, Shirley gave a silent scream and blood spurted out in a pulse from the heart.

"Stab,stab,stab..." whispered Lelouch. As he was being drenched in Shirley's blood after he continuously stab her heart, he gave a hysterically laughter – a roar of victory.

"I have won... i have won... hahahaha... i have won... hahaha"

From afar, a silent firgure stood. Staring at the events happening.

"I do not desire such a world..." whispered the figure.

**Ending notes**

**More will be revealed through the other chapters. This chapter protrayed Lelouch as a villian, the truth will only be revealed in the "anwser arcs" while these chapters are the "question arcs". The next chapter would be dokugoku-hen (poisoned words chapter).**


	2. Dokugokushihen

**Geass no naku koro ni Dokugoku-hen **

**(When the geass cries out Poisoned words-chapter)**

Atb 2015 18 June

The tinkling sound of the chains were heard in the distant. The wind blew as the figure stood in darkness, watching bodies being hooked from the ceiling.

Blood flowed down the victim's hooked abdomen and dripped onto the floor, a drip at a time. The dripping of the blood echoed throughout the entire room, dispersing the silence as the blood droplets continue to pelt onto the floor.

The female body laid on the floor was depesrately gasping for her last few gasps of air, using whatever strength she had left, she slowly raised her hand upwards, reaching out for the corpse behind hung directly over her. "Ri...va..lz" she whispered and darkness soon enveloped her.

"Charles..." whispered C.C as she kneeled on the floor.

"You will do what i have said, or I will never grant your wish" boomed the towering figure above her.

"C.C! C.C! C.C!" hollered someone from somewhere distant. The world shook vigorously.

Rivalz was constantly shaking C.C to awake her. C.C opened her eyes and saw Rivalz directly in front of her face. Her eyes widen and she screamed.

C.C blushed as she pulled her blanket over her body for she was only wearing her undergarments.

"What exactly are you doing in my room?" enquired C.C once she had calmed down.

Without any hesitation, Rivalz grabbed onto C.C hands and pulled her along out of the room. Rivalz anwsered hastily,"you will understand once we get out of here." Rivalz and a C.C wearing her undergarments went jolting their way down the stairs.

The smoke in the dormitory thickened as the fire grew stronger. Half the building was enveloped in flames.

Rivalz and C.C managed to make it out of the dormitory through the main door. A large crowd of students gathered as they witnessed the dormitory burn.

"There was a fire?" questioned a confused C.C.

Rivalz gave a sigh and replied, "I was trying to wake you up but... you was still sleeping, i had no choice but to break down the lock with the fire extinguisher."

Rivalz continued,"besides... C.C, why were you calling out Nunally's name in your sleep?"

"I did? Oh... I was just missing her after she got kidnapped 2 years ago. I've been having nightmares about that incident." turning her head away from Rivalz as she replied.

Rivalz forced a smile and added in,"She will come back... Lelouch will be waiting for her to come back."

The morning sun crept its way up the skies as the fire was finally put out. The annual Ashford Festival was cancelled due to the sudden fire incident. Students who were living in that dormitory were reallocated to other dormitories. C.C was sent to Milly's room while Rivalz went to live with Lelouch.

"C.C are you alright?" enquired Lelouch while entering the councilor room.

Biting on a slice of pizza, C.C folded her legs on the sofa and gave Lelouch a smile.

Rivalz started to complain why Lelouch did not ask him about his safety.

Just before Rivalz could finish complaining, Milly's voice echoed from the public announcement system.

"This is Milly Ashford speaking. I am really apologetic for today's accident in the Eastern Dormitory. The academy is currently looking into the matter. On a lighter note, the academy has decided to host an election to elect the council chairman. The members of the council will be running their own campaigns to gain your votes. Each student is entitled a vote and can decide which council member they want to vote for. I will be initiating my campaign with a speech and dinner today at 6pm at the outdoor alfresco dinning area, all students are invited. Thank you."

Silence fell onto the council room.

"What the?" exclaimed an astonished Rivalz.

Lelouch, Shirley and Rivalz were all stunned by the announcement, they did not anticipate an election this soon. Especially not after an accident.

Lelouch gave a sigh and explained, "Milly is taking advantage of the current chaotic situation, if she manages to pull off a speech that can calm down the student population and guide them correctly, she would surely win their support. She is all out to become the chairman..."

C.C walked towards the door, thinking to herself," Nothing has changed... nothing..."

"Ah.. C.C? Are you alright? You seem pretty down today." Rivalz questioned.

Lelouch smirked an gave a reply, "Rivalz, have you not noticed that C.C is always like that. Its in her genes."

"Baki-mono," C.C rebutted, "Rivalz, mind if i have a word with you?"

Rivalz and C.C strolled down the academy's garden. "Yes? C.C?" enquired Rivalz. C.C turned to look at Rivalz and spoke, "I need your help."

The setting sun sunk into the horizon as the garden lamps simultaneously lit up. Crowds of students in their formal wear sat at the outdoor dining tables. Milly was seated with her father cum principal, Mr Ashford, and they were feasting on a widespread meal catered by the academy. With the backing of her father, Milly is assured the position of council chairman.

Lelouch, Shirley, Rivalz and C.C were all in the council room, killing time by watching television.

"All of you did not go for Milly's dinner?" Lelouch asked.

"Hah... i don't wish to support her," Rivalz hastily anwsered.

"There was no pizza..." C.C added.

Shirley stood up and told them that she wanted to see Milly make her speech, Rivalz and Lelouch both agreed and they left for the dinner, leaving C.C behind.

C.C sighed and said," there is nothing that i can help with..."

When Lelouch and company arrived at the dinner, Milly in a nightgown had just started to make her speech.

"Welcome guests, studetns, teachers and principal. I am Milly Ashford, spokeswoman of the Council. I am here today, to make my speech and to mark the beginning of the campaign movement for the elections that will decide -- "

Before Milly could finish her sentence, a few audience started to cough non-stop. Soon, a handful started to cough too. Even Mr Ashford joined in the coughing fits. It was not long before the entire audience were coughing, even Milly was clutching her own throat and coughing.

"Itchy... Itchy..." whispered Milly as she coughed. She then started to scratch her skin.

Lelouch, Rivalz and Shirley were bewildered by the situation. They started to back away from the scene as the coughing became worst and people started to cry as they scratch their skin became very itchy.

The audience were tearing away at their skin, blood soaked their fingers and fingernails as they dug deeper into their flesh. They were wildly scratching, or rather, slashing at every exposed part of their body with their nails. Many coughed out blood as blood streamed down their eyes, nose and mouth as they continued to peel off their skin. Screams filled the air as many bloodied bodies roamed the grounds. Milly was rolling about the stage scratching away her skin, blood trickled down every scratch as she sunk her sharp fingernails into her flesh and tear. The scene was horrifying as bloodcurdling screams were heard, many other students were attracted but were unwilling to help as they saw the blood stained mummies tear themselves apart with faces that were torn beyond recognition. Soon, the victims started to dig into their own throat and tore apart their windpipe from their neck. Blood spurted everywhere as they did so. Milly grabbed her neck and roared in pain as she pulled her windpipe out. Struggling with her windpipe in her neck, Milly twisted her body in sheer pain. The students around the situation were terrified, Lelouch, Rivalz and Milly were on the floor trembling as they refused to look. Milly finally managed to rip her neck and her twisted body clumped on the stage, her face could not be recognised and was twisted in agony,flakes of skin were hanging from her corpse. The entire stage and grounds were stained crimson red as approximately a hundred bodies laid torn and dead.

A large scale police investigation took place and the bodies were cleared. Hundreds of witnesses were sent to the hospital for medical examination, including Lelouch,Shirley and Rivalz. The incident was titled "mass poisoning of Ashford" as the food was contaminated with a deadly poison that would render the victims to think that their entire body was suffering from a severe itch and they would scratch to get rid of the itch, but this would cause their skin to peel off and invoking extreme pain and ultimately death. The containmination contained more than one type of poison. Another toxin found was so deadly that it causes the rupturing of blood vessels thus causing blood to flow out of the nose, eyes, ears and mouth. This was obviously a case of mass murder for these toxins were not usually common. Whoever wanted to killed them was all out to do so. They also realised that large amounts of chemicals in the academy's lab went missing and it was higly possible that the chemicals were stolen for this purpose however, the lab assistants argued that they did not find anyone suspicious.

The academy was closed until further notice while the police investigate the scene of murder. The students were all forced to go back home as the school was warded off to prevent anyone from disrupting the police's investigation.

The nest day,the councillors assembled at Rivalz's house to discuss what they would do next.

"Milly...died a horrible death..." mumbled Rivalz.

An awkward silence filled the house as Lelouch, Shirley and C.C refused to comment on it.

The television was on and the noise produced from the speakers strangely settled in very well with the awkward ambience.

Suddenly, a news broadcast was made.

"A group of Ashford students were protesting outside the Ashford academy school gates. However, the purpose of the protest was not to reopen the school, but rather to demand that the school committee placed Lelouch Lamperouge, a student councillor from Ashford, as chairman of the council. Lets take a look at the scene."

"We want Lelouch! We want Lelouch! Lelouch for chairman!" demanded the protestors as they carried banners and signages and marched outside the academy's gate. The television then flashed back to the news broadcast.

"The sudden protest has surprised the academy's committee. They were not expecting anything like this. The "mass poisoning of Ashford" has already created more than enough for the academy to manage, and yet the students are --"

Before the broadcast could finish, Lelouch's voice boomed through the house, "WHAT!? Why are they doing this?"

"My...my...this is something fresh," whispered C.C.

"Lelouch... what is going on?" questioned a confused Shirley.

Lelouch shook his head wildly and replied,"I have no idea, how could they start such a movement when the academy is still troubled by the mass poisoning?"

Shirley added in that Lelouch had many fanclubs in the academy because of his genius-level intellect and his charm,but why would they suddenly declare that Lelouch should be the chairman of the Council.

Although it does seem that the fans were trying to take advantage of Milly's absence to make Lelouch chairman, however, the true reason behind this was unknown.

Rivalz on the other hand, has disappeared from the scene. He was in his room, shaking uncontrollably, whispering to himself,"Lelouch...Lelouch... why did you do such a thing...why?...Let me win...please... let me win...You have always taken away the limelight from me...always...please...let me win once."

Evening soon came, Lelouch decided to remain for the night in Rivalz's house as the paparazzi would be waiting for him at his house. Wanting to avoid media coverage, Lelouch decided that it was best for him to remain in Rivalz's house.

C.C went to stay with Shirley as she did not have her own house. She was living in the dormitory all this while.

On the way back to Shirley's house, C.C decided that she needed to go somewhere.

"Sorry Shirley, you have to go back alone, I need to meet someone else." C.C told Shirley.

Darkness fell onto the Earth as C.C went off.

"Be careful!" cautioned Shirley as she watched C.C wandered off into the darkness.

After 5 minutes of C.C's absence, Shirley was about to reach her house. It was situated near the mountains and the road back was pitch dark. It has been 3 months since Shirley returned home, she was living in the dormitory because her house was too far from the academy. Shirley lost her mother when she was young and had always lived with her dad until he moved out of Tokyo because of work. She has to live alone now.

A trash can was knocked over and the crashing sound echoed through the night. Shirley was freaked out and started to panic. Paranoia caught up as she started to quicken her pace. Shirley started to run. She sped off for home, running in sheer darkness, her imagination ran wild as shadows passed her. An exhausted Shirley froze in her steps as she reached her house gate, attempting to catch her breath, a dark figure appeared from the corner of her house.

"R..iv..alz?" stammered Shirley as the figure of Rivalz appeared.

"Shirley..." Rivalz spoke,"Shirley...im sorry for scaring you like this."

"Rivalz? What are your doing here this late?"

Rivalz swayed his way over to Shirley.

"What? What is it, Rivalz?" Shirley repeated.

Without saying a word, Rivalz grabbed hold of Shirley. Under the moonless night, Rivalz kissed Shirley romantically. Shirley was astonished. Rivalz's tongue went in to explore every spot of Shirley's mouth. Overcame by sexual pleasure, Shirley gave in to Rivalz and reciprocated the favour. Both parties were kissing passionately, Shirley griped a tight hold of Rivalz's outer coat and pushed him closer to her.

"Rivalz..." Shirley murmered.

After a peck on her watery lips, Rivalz withdrew and declared,"Shirley, I really love you..."

The scene turned crimson red as Rivalz eyes lit up. Shirley worshipped his eyes as she continued to foolishly stare into his eyes. Rivalz muttered a few sentences and uttered "Geass".

The red light vanished.

"Rivalz, did you read the papers?" Lelouch questioned as an exhausted Rivalz entered the living room.

"Yawn...good morning" was the only reply he received.

Lelouch rolled his eyes and continued, "Three Ashford students went missing... coincidently, all three also took part in the protest."

The sound of spilling milk was soon heard. Lelouch turned his head and saw Rivalz pouring milk onto the table beside the mug.

"Rivalz!"

"Eh? AHHHH!" Rivalz shouted upon realising what he has done.

"No point crying over spilled milk..." Lelouch sighed.

A day of boredom passed and night came.

It was 11 pm. Shirley locked her house door and took out a note : "Genkichi Kuyuo, Leader of Lelouch's major fan club. The person who instigated the protest. He is waiting. p.s I love you!"

The curtains veiled C.C as she spied on Shirley. "Lies..." she muttered.

Silently and stealthily, Shirley crept towards the harbour's warehouse. Hidden by darkness, Shirley stood in front of Genkichi at the warehouse.

"Genkichi..." whispered Shirley.

Genkichi lifted up his head, the red lining around his pupil disappeared.

"Eh? Shirley? What are you doing here? What am i doing here tied up?" a puzzled Genkichi questioned as he frantically looked around.

"What are those?" Genkichi added, "Kumai, Innue, Shin! What? What... what... are.. they doing... why... are they being hooked onto the ceiling... what is... going... on?"

Shirley smirked as she saw Genkichi struggled with fear.

Three students were suspended in the air with mechanical hooks in their stomach which were hung freely by chains. The warehouse was abandoned and the three bodies were not discovered.

The bodies flowed in the wind creating a creaking sound as the chains moved. Their faces were twisted in agony and their insides were sprawling out of their stomach wounds. Blood dripped down their corpse, adding to the eerieness of the deserted warehouse.

Genkichi squirmed in fear as Shirley took a hook.

"Gomen...My boyfriend doesn't likes you." Shirley sniggered as she finished the sentence.

She gagged his mouth with a soiled handkerchief she found on the floor and raised the hook. Swiftly and silently, she brought the hook down onto his shoulder. Genkichi moaned in pain and shock, his face portrayed the very feeling of pain itself. With all her might, she severed his arm with the hook, causing blood to trickle out from his shoulder. She raised the hook once more and crushed his knee with it. Genkichi had no energy left but to submit to her cruel torture. The hook sunk deep into his knee bone and Shirley pulled the chain attached to the hook. His leg followed the hook but his body was bound to a strong wooden post. Shirley attached the chain onto a manual-operated wheel that was used to roll up the chains. She turned the wheel and the chain withdrew followed by the hook. His leg was being pulled apart from his body. It would be severed from his thigh if not for a few remaining blood vessels that link the leg to the body. Genkichi was sweating profusely as he struggled to keep himself alive.

Shirley smirked and took another mechanical hook and pierced open his stomach. Genkichi screamed in agony as Shirley fished out his intestines from his body. Blood spurted onto his whole body as Shirley toyed with his insides. He could feel hes stomach being touched and carressed by her cold and unfeeling hands. Unable to take it anymore, he departed.

Panting from the strenuous sins she had just committed. Rivalz arrived with Lelouch. Lelouch's pupils were similar to Genkichi. They were ringed with a crimson glow. He had his hands tied and was soon bound on the floor.

Seeing Lelouch in such a state, Shirley hesistated in picking up a hook.

"Kill him! He is too strong as a competitor... too powerful... i won;t be able to win with him in my way... kill him!" Rivalz ordered Shirley.

Shirley tried to resist... she tried, but in the end, she picked up the hook and raised it in the air.

The red lining of Lelouch's pupils disappeared.

"Shirley!" he exclaimed in shock.

"Lelouch..." Rivalz interrupted, "haha...you were as strong as Milly, your influence on the students is large, far larger than mine... i would have failed... if i did not have power... power is great Lelouch, it is far greater than influence, power... is the strength of gods, and it is something that has been bestowed upon me. As one with power, i do believe that i should win this election, haha... Lelouch...even you or your fans cannot stop me... god has granted me a path of victory...and it is the path that i would follow, all obstructions must be removed."

A tear streamed down Shirley's cheeks as she crushed Lelouch's ribs in, puncturing his heart and granting him a quick death.

"HAHA... this is it... i have won...i finally won... Shirley... thank you..." Rivalz laughed hysterically as his eye glowed red.

Shirley stood on the floor and weeped.

"Shirley... why? Why are you crying when i have won? " Rivalz questioned and ran up to Shirley.

Shirley cried as she looked at the bodies she had just killed.

Rivalz suddenly felt sadness, pity, compassion and kindness filled his heart. He broke down under these immense pressure. Before he could cry, an uncontrollable feeling griped his heart. He grabbed a glass shard on the ground and spasmically stab at Shirley.

Shirley did not made a single sound as she was pierced over and over again in the abdomen.

A blood stained Rivalz stood up and started to laugh.

Shirley gasped and raised her hand towards one of the corpse she had just hanged. "Ri..va..lz" she whispered. The red lining of her pupil dissolved in the tears in her eyes. A crimson tear flowed down her eyes, as the tear dropped, her hand began to descend. Till the tear left her face, she was dead.

The Rivalz she once knew, was already dead.

C.C stood outside the warehouse and spoke to herself,"Power brings out the ugly nature in man, isn't it?" Just as she said it, the scene glowed in red and dissolved.

**Points to clarify**

**All my chapters for this season will begin on a.t.b 2015 June 18 **

**including the first chapter**


	3. Hateshiganaishihen

**Geass no naku koro ni hateshiganai-hen**

**(When the geass cries out Eternal chapter)**

a.t.b 2015 18 June

A hysterical figure shook wildy at her counterpart. "Do it! Do it!" ordered the figure. The other figure stared blankly into space, neglecting the pain she just suffered from the countless slashes on her abdomen. "Now!" was the only word heard from the hysterical figure before the entire scene was enveloped in a brilliant pink light.

Clutching a stack full of scripts against her chest, Milly hurried over to the announcement room.

Her footsteps echoed in the hallway as she transiently passed by the classrooms. The rain and the wind swirled in the air, putting up a spectacular dance of nature. A pity Milly was such in a rush that she could not appreciate the rainy scenery outside of the building. The windows rattled as the wind grew stronger. Typhoon Kawa has just arrived.

Lelouch, Rivalz and Shirley were anxiously waiting in the council room. All students were not allowed to leave the building until the typhoon subsides, lodging was prepared for the students in the school building itself, since the dormitories were further away from the school's main building.

"Ah... this year's ashford academy festival has to be cancelled because of the typhoon...bummers," complained Rivalz.

"Look on the bright side," Shirley added in," at least we get to camp in the academy."

"Yes... I do not have any qualms for camping indoors," Lelouch muttered with a smirk.

Milly flicked on the lights as she entered the announcement room.

"Ah... This place is really dusty," Milly whispered to herself.

As she turned her head to look at the announcement table, she had a fright.

"What are you doing here?" exclaimed Milly.

Siting on the annoucement table with a the mike in her hands, C.C smiled at Milly.

"Milly... are you going to annouce the initiation of the academy's council chairman elections," C.C enquired.

A puzzled Milly was astonished as to how C.C managed to know that she was about to do so.

"The members will get insulted if you do not discuss with them in advance..." C.C continued.

Milly looked at the ceiling and placed a finger on her chin, she squited her eyes and hung open her mouth as she pondered over it for a few brief seconds.

"Oh yeah!" Milly soon replied.

"Ah... how could i have forgotten to do so... i was so excited that my dad agreed for the elections to take place... haha. This is so embarrassing." She told C.C as she scratched her head.

C.C walked up to Milly and lifted her hand to rest it onto Milly's chest.

The sound of the rain drops on the window drowned C.C's voice. An aura of red light illuminated the room, yet, like how the rain droplets emptied the heavens, the light dissipated from the room.

The droplets of rain shimmered on the leaf blades as the sun once again shone brightly onto Ashford Academy. A night of camping in school has paid off, typhoon Kawa has left and the Students were able to leave the school's compound.

"Attention all students, this your principal speaking, after what has happened last night, we believe that most of you are exhausted, thus, we have decided for classes to be cancelled for two days. Please utilise these two days to rest and take it as compensation for not being able to hold the annual festival. Thank you and have a nice break."

The students rejoiced and streamed out of the gates in crowds.

The next day, Lelouch, Rivalz, Shirley and Milly decided to hit the beach while C.C insisted on spending time alone.

"Catch this!" Rivalz hollered as he whacked the ball over to Milly.

Milly deflected the ball over to Shirley and she pumped it back over to Rivalz's side. The volleyball smacked the sand and sent grains flying in the air. Rivalz coughed as he rubbed his eyes to get rid of the sand. He shouted over to Lelouch who was sitting under a palm tree,"Hey! Come over and help me!" Rivalz was elated when he saw Lelouch stood up, but all hopes of Lelouch coming over to joining the game were dashed as Lelouch strolled over to a vending machine.

In the end, Milly decided to stop the game and let Rivalz off.

The three of them went to sit under the same palm tree Lelouch was sitting on previously.

Lelouch came over to them, clutching two cans of Soda in his hands. "Oh. Rivalz, you were defeated two minutes earlier than i calculated," Lelouch teased, "Here Shirley, have one can." Shirley hesitated but took the can from Lelouch as he handed it to her. Rivalz pouted upon seeing this.

He swiftly picked himself on his feet and went over to a nearby hotdog stand only to come back with two hotdogs, he then handed one to Shirley who accepted it with much confusion and shock.

Milly laid down on the sand, her proud and perky breast more pronounced then ever in her tight bikini.As she looked at the palm leaves above her, she heaved a sigh.

The day transiently passed by.

C.C stood atop the academy's rooftop. Head resting on her hands as she stared into the horizon. "Time itself is a punishment..." she spoke to the wind.

Lelouch and Rivalz weaved through the traffic as they rode on Rivalz's motorbike.

"We are going to be late," Rivalz shouted, in an attempt to get the message across to Lelouch.

The velocity of the motorbike made communication seemed impossible.

Lelouch inched closer to Rivalz and opened his mouth to speak. Yet the words were drowned by the gushing wind.

The pair drove into a parking lot and got off quickly.

They ran for Babel tower, the most famous shopping attraction in the district, featuring casinoes, gaming arcades, retail shops, cinemas, etc.

Shirley and Milly were waiting impatiently outside the tower, pacing up and down as they had their cell phones on their ears, attempting to contact Lelouch and Rivalz.

"Damnit, could they stop calling," Rivalz swore as they hurried towards the tower.

Shirley and Milly were fuming mad when they met Rivalz and Lelouch at the tower.

Shirley interrogated,"Why were you guys late?"

"Ah... Shirley... calm down... Lelouch couldn't wake up," Rivalz replied with a forced smile on his face.

Lelouch glared at Rivalz and Shirley started to laugh.

The three were puzzled by Shirley's sudden laughter and decided to walk into the tower. Shirley only caught up after she realised that her friends were missing.

The group soon arrived at an arcade. Where fun filled excitement was packed into little game machines and soft toys were prisoned in glass boxes with a crane overhead to pick them up.

Shirley made a fan-like scream and ran over to the merchandiser machine where she was literally salivating at the sight of those adorable soft toys in the machine.

"Hau...omochikaeri," Shirley whispered. "I want that!" She shouted as she pointed and attempted to poke at the glass in the direction of a doll with azure eyes and glittering blonde hair, cloaked in a gothic dress.

Lelouch made a little giggle an inserted a 100 yen coin into the machine.

Music played and the crane that was used to pick up the soft toys came to life. Lelouch manuevered the crane as if it was his own hand, gently placing it directly above the doll before the crance dived down to pick it up. A locking sound was heard and the doll was in the graps of the crane. Slowily but steadily, the crane retrieved the doll and dropped it in the collection area. Lelouch picked it up and gave it to Shirley. Shirley was over the clouds when the doll touched her hands, the carressing of the doll's hair on her arm sent electrons of joy throughout Shirley.

Rivalz pouted once again,he strode his way over to the machine and inserted another 100 yen coin into the coin slot.

Once again, the same routine began and Rivalz manipulated the crane over to two miniature plush toys, with a push of a button, the crane descended and grabbed onto the two plushies' head, pulling both up at the same time and dropping them into the collection area. Rivalz retrived the plushies and handed them to Shirley.

"Sorry Shirley... these two plushies are the same," Rivalz apologised.

Shirley grinned and turn to offer Milly with one of the plushie in her hand. Milly was looking down at her shoes as she waited for them to finish playing. She was stunned when Shirley offered the plushie. Milly blushed,before she could reach out for the toy, Lelouch interrupted and spoke," Ah...Milly doesn't fancy such soft toys. Shirley, you keep it."

"But..." Shirley hesitated.

Milly's face flushed red, anger and shame fused together, she retracted her hand and kept calm.

The trip at Babel tower passed with the day as the reopening of school drawed near.

The academy was crowded with students, Milly squeezed through the packed hallway attempting to get over to the council room. Just as she managed to manuevered through a group of senior students, she collided into someone and fell onto the floor.

"Ow... C.C?" Milly spoke as she picked herself up and massaged her bum.

"Eh... sorry Milly," replied an apologetic C.C.

Both of them then decided to talk in the garden outside the main building.

C.C started," Its the fourth day eh?"

"Yes... one more day to go." Milly replied confidently.

The hands of C.C wrapped around Milly's waist from the back and she placed her head on Milly's shoulders, Milly blushed as C.C whispered into her ear,"Im sorry i have you to do this."

The council door silently edged open as Milly entered the room, without paying much attention to switching on the lights, she went to sit on the couch and heaved a sigh.

Milly heard a moan and looked up. To her horror, she saw Rivalz making out with Shirley. Envy gripped her heart and attempted to tear it. She made a scream and spooked the pair out as they shove each other away and shouted "Milly!" .

A trembling Milly was found on the floor, smiling and whispering to herself," Why am i kidding myself... Rivalz never liked me...hahaha..."

Shirley and Rivalz were puzzled by her appearance and decided to help her up. Before they could reach her, Milly disappeared into thin air. The couple was appalled by the sudden appearance and disappearance of Milly and they ran out of the room.

Milly sat curled up in her dormitory room, pondering over the events that had taken place. Her secret crush on Rivalz has failed, she has lost everything. Rivalz was lost to Shirley, she was devastated by that scene and refused to think about them smooching.

Shirley knocked on her door a few times but she would get no anwser. Milly wasn't going to open it to hear them explain, she saw it with her own eyes.

The scene at the beach once again visualised in front of her, she saw her envious self lying on the beach while Lelouch and Rivalz pampered Shirley, caring little about her. It then evolved to the arcade, how the plushies went to Shirley, how she was trying to avoid watching them ignore her. Negative emotions wraped her senses as the scenes became blurry, a faint image of Rivalz sealing Shirley's mouth with the smooch could be seen, Milly buried her head in her limbs and started to wail.

The imaginary scene was wraped and twisted, by a strong surge of envy, hatred, desolation, desperation, sadness and finally vengence. It was twisted into a dome, by the power of Milly's emotions, red geass signs appeared on every part of the dome. Appearing in the different sizes and different places. The red deceiving and comforting glow of the geass signs trapped Milly in the dome, refusing her to go back to reality. Her feelings and emotions has trapped her true self. What was present in reality, was a manifestation of negative emotions and feelings, or at least, that was what Milly thought.

The subconcious Milly stood up and stared outside the window. The curtains of night fell onto the earth, concealing the sins of humans.

Lelouch and Rivalz decided to camp outside of the dormitory on this spring night. The tent was set up and there was a lamp beside the tent, illuminating the dark camping grounds.

"Ah... the stars of the night sky... " Rivalz muttered as he laid on the ground.

Lelouch came out of the tent with a packet of chips in his hand and a bottle of soda in the other hand.

"Im not planning to go for gym lessons tomorrow," Lelouch sniggered.

Rivalz grinned back and anwsered," I know... you wouldn't have asked me to go camping with you if you weren't planning to go to school tomorrow. Although they said use of Ashford Academy's camping ground is prohibited on school nights, nobody really comes and check ,do they?"

Lelouch could not give a reply as he had a mouthful of chips being crunched.

Suddenly, faint footsteps were heard.

Rivalz stood up immediately, tweaking his ears he turned off the lamp and went back into the tent to search for a torchlight.

Lelouch laid down his snacks and picked himself up. The faint moonlight illuminated the grounds. Milly was standing ten metres away from Lelouch.

The silent entrance by Milly gave Lelouch a fright and he unintentionally shouted out Milly's name.

"Lelouch! Milly is here? Get her to join us!" Rivalz hollered from the tent.

A pale faced Lelouch stared in mute horror as he looked at the fireman's hatchet Milly was equiped with.

"Sorry Lelouch," muttered Milly before her left eye glowed with the geass sign.

Lelouch could not anwser back, he felt an excruciating pain, he tilted his head to his side and realised that Milly was standing by his side, his shoulder was sawed all the way down to his waist. He was choked by pain as agony overwhelmed him and gave him a quick but

torturesome death.

Rivalz heard Lelouch's body fell onto the ground but did not know what that was.

"Milly?" he shouted out from the tent again.

At this instance, the tent burst into flames, Rivalz was caught in a flaming inferno as he desperately attempt to escape from it. The flames were too quick, it overwhelmed his body and consumed it, Rivalz screamed as he felt the fire scorched his skin. His desperate attempts to unzip the tent was unsuccessful, the flames bite into him as he gave one last shrilling wail, his flesh gave way and curled and tore from his body. Unable to resist anymore, he finally gave in and burn in the firestorm.

Milly gave a cold smile as she watched Rivalz struggled. Her blood stained cheeks reflected the illumination of the combusting tent, satisfied with what she had done, Milly went back to the dormitory.

Using whatever force she had left, Milly hacked open Shirley's door with the bloodstained

hatchet. Shirley awoke in shock as the door came crashing down. Other female students were also attracted by the racket. They were all astonished and spell bounded to see Milly with a hatchet in her hand. An aura of red light expanded out from Milly and all movements came to a stop.

After a minute of a killing spree, Milly disappeared from her spot. The female students including Shirley were all intrigued by Milly's sudden disappearance but their faces were twisted in agony as they looked down at their abdomen to discover that it was split apart. Bloodcurdling screams were heard as they crumbled onto the floor with their insides spilling out.

The clock struck twelve.

Milly stood atop the dormitory's rooftop, awaiting for the arrival of C.C.

The door to the rooftop flung open as an enraged C.C rushed towards Milly. Milly was surprised by the sudden movement and she used her geass at C.C.

"It won't work! You cannot deceive my perception of time, your geass will not work on me!" C.C shouted as she dashed to grab Milly.

Choking Milly at the neck, C.C screamed," Why? Why? Why did you kill them? Why? Just when i thought it was going to be perfect! Just when i thought everything will finally work! WHY!?"

Milly's face was flused red as she attempted to gasp for air. Without much thinking, she hacked at C.C's abdomen with the hatchet. C.C withdrew from Milly as she felt the unbearble pain at her stomach, it was torn apart. C.C crashed onto the floor, shivering from the pain.

"Its twelve midnight! It is the fifth day! Grant me the ultimate power... give it to me! Make everyone love me! Give me the power to force everyone to love me!!" cackled Milly. She went to grabbed C.C by her hair and pulled her on her feet.

C.C regained a little of her energy and gave a faint response,"You...can't...force...love. Nor

...will...i grant...such a...power...to you..."

Milly went hysterical, she slashed wildly at C.C's abdomen, laughing as she did so,"Give it! Give it! Give it to me!" She dragged the mangled C.C and threw her to one side. She desperately chopped at the fence and muttered," I will toss you down, i will throw you down, i will fling you down... hahaha... give me the power... the power of immor-" before she could finish, the fence gave way and crashed onto the ground floor.

Milly gave a hysterical laughter and turned around. C.C stood behind her,tears streamed down her closed eyes and with a weak push, Milly was off the building.

"Huh?" Milly uttered.

Before she could realise she was in mid air, gravity overcame her and dragged her down. Milly came crashing down. On her trip down to hell, she roared,"NOOOOOOOOOOOW!" before a "splat" was heard.

C.C stood atop of the building as she overlooked Milly's splashed insides littered the ground. Her own wounds decorated with a red light as they came together and joined up. Like the wind, she blurred and disappeared right before a brilliant pink light vapourised the entire scene.


	4. Yuureishihen

**Geass no naku koro ni Yuureishi-hen **

**(When the geass cries out Phantom-chapter)**

a.t.b 2015 18 June

"Everyone get to your seats now, I have an important announcement to make," hollered Viletta-sensei.

The class quieted as Viletta-sensei entered with two strange students entailing her.

Ironically, the sound of silence within the classroom awoke the slumbering Lelouch.

"Suzaku? Kallen?" whispered Lelouch as he peered at the two newcomers with his sleepy eyes.

The sun leaped out of the river like a fish, spreading its glorious sunlight on every corner of Ashford Academy. Its already been a month since the newcomers arrived. Suzaku of seventh and Kallen of ninth, the two new knights of the rounds decided to join Ashford Academy in their pursuit for education. The three stood atop the main building, looking down on the hustle and bustle of the festival preparations.

"Suzaku," Lelouch whispered.

"I know why you called me here, and i wont anwser." replied the person Lelouch was addressing.

Lelouch smirked. He knew it. He knew the truth. Or he thought he knew the truth.

Kallen stood in a corner looking at Lelouch with doubtful eyes.

The couple did not expect Lelouch to smirked in such a fashion, especially when his request was rejected.

"It's all his doing isn't it?" Lelouch added on as he looked into Suzaku's eyes.

That stare... was enough to send a chill down anyone's spine.

Suzaku jolted his eyes away and anwsered coldly, "None of such happened, we came here on our own accord. His Majesty did not have any influence on your decision."

Just as Suzaku finished, a figure came out from behind. There stood, C.C.

Her unfeeling eyes fixed on Lelouch, as though as she was fuming.

Lelouch eyes now turned to C.C, her stare was just as murderous as his.

"Come with me..." C.C told Lelouch.

As though as her words worked like magic, Lelouch obediently followed C.C. Only turning back to show Suzaku his smirk.

The tension was resolved. Suzaku heaved a heavy sigh as Kallen placed an arm around her fiance.

The door slammed shut.

The room was dim, only a silhouette of Lelouch and C.C could be seen.

C.C breath was heavy on Lelouch's neck.

"You have not forgotten, have you?" a feminine voice resonated throughout the sealed room.

"Of course not... that was not part of the pact.. i could confront them." replied Lelouch.

The female giggled, the body thrust onto Lelouch.

Sweat dripped down lelouch's bare chest. It was hot. The room had its windows opened. But still, the heat, was raging within him. A surge of blood flowed to his lower body, gasping for air, Lelouch allowed C.C.'s tongue to run wild on his chest.

"Thats right.. channel all energy... i will not lose this time"

"C.C you are pushing it too hard...you should relax."

"Hah! Not in a thousand years... its finally my turn.. the stage has been set, the pieces are shown. I will win this time. Unless you ruin it."

"Okay, i promise, i wont obstruct your plans anymore, what I did today was wrong and i shall accept your punishment."

"Very well... now grant me... all your energy, I shall suck all of it from you as punishment."

As C.C ended her conversation, she pressed her face onto Lelouch's and locked him together with her in a deep slow kiss.

"Lelouch! Wake up!" Shirley's voice rang within Lelouch's ears.

As he slowly lifted his heavy eyelids, an image of Shirley was formed.

"What is... it?" Lelouch protested in a lazy manner.

Without hesistating, Shirley grabbed Lelouch by his arm and pulled him out of his chair with all her might.

"eeeeeeyaaaah...... what did you do yesterday night," Shirley complained as she tried to grab Lelouch out of his sleeping position.

The fireworks soared into the sky and roared, welcoming the festive mood of the annual Ashford Academy festival.

Lelouch finally manage to awake and was together with Shirley, they were at the games stall checking out the games that the entrepreneur club had came up with.

"Lelouch!" Milly's voice shot out from the school's announcement system.

Appearing stunned, Lelouch frantically looked around, trying to identify who was calling him.

Milly continued her announcement, " The tall and scrawny looking guy at games stall number two is Lelouch! To all male and female Milly-fans, I have a mission for you!

If you could pull down Lelouch's pants, I , Milly Ashford, would glady spend a date with you in whatever way you want! Ahahahaha! So gambatte! Nipaa~"

Both Shirley and Lelouch were astonished.

"Why... Lelouch? It seems that you are quite popular," Shirley spoke, awaking Lelouch from his shock.

Males were already amassing around the stall, their eyes filled only with lust, lust directed not at Lelouch... but at Milly. However, in order to fulfill that lust, this obstruction – Lelouch, must be eliminated, no, must have his pants removed!

"Yuki senpai... Chiba... all of you... you.. arent... serious.. right?" Lelouch stammered as he addressed his crowd.

"Curse Milly..." Lelouch muttered as he hopped over the stall table.

Lelouch was physically inadequate to outrun this entire crowd, he was pathetically outnumbered and weak.

As he ran, the entire group of Milly-fans zoomed past Shirley, leaving Shirley in a cloud of dust as these pursuers were hot on Lelouch's tail.

Lelouch knew the compound like the back of his hand, yet his pathetic body could not keep up with the competition.

"Activate Shinkirou," Lelouch whispered to his collar button.

In an instant, the button flashed twice and as if Lelouch was being chased, a black Knightmare frame landed on the ground before him.

The Knightmare frame was polished and shimmered in the Sun with a argent aura. The machine opened its pilot hatch and Lelouch hopped into the Knightmare frame.

In a few seconds, the Knightmare frame grew a pair of laser-like wings and took off, coordinating with Lelouch's commands, the Knightmare frame guised itself in a cloak of smoke and soared into the sky.

"Thats a huge firework." Milly observed as she had her hand shelter her eyes from the Sun.

The firework did not explode, it vanished from sight.

"Idiot, Idiot, Idiot!" C.C screamed as she watched the spectacle from the rooftop.

Two hours has passed since Lelouch went missing. His pursuers had no idea where Lelouch ran or hid. They gave up and went back to the festival.

The carnival ended and evening soon fell onto the students were busy packing up the stalls and stowing away their tools when Lelouch popped out from seemingly no where.

Shirley saw Lelouch and gasped, " Where in Japan did you go!?"

Lelouch shurgged and brushed the question off by claiming he went to fly with the birds.

Kallen and Suzaku appeared from behind the food and beverages stall and walked over to Shirley and Lelouch, congratulating both of them for organising such a successful event.

Shirley blushed as Kallen went on commenting on how well her speech was. That is right, Shirley, Milly, Lelouch and Rivalz were all running for the position of chairman of the council. Shirley had gave her campaign speech today and Lelouch was supposed to do so too. Unfortunately, he was spending too much time in his Knightmare frame to bother about the speech.

"Ah... I heard your speech has been postponed till tomorrow. Isnt it?" Suzaku addressed Lelouch.

"Of course.. i would definately want to give my speech as soon as possible. Milly has sure caused me alot of inconvenience." Lelouch causually remarked.

"I think i heard my name," a familiar voice came from Lelouch's back.

Milly's face popped up from behind his shoulder following closely behind her was Rivalz.

"Gossip about me behind my back again... and i will make sure you wished you never met me," as Milly ended her statement, her face twisted in anticipation, as if she had just imagined what she would do.

"Thats right.. Milly can do what she wants... and im sure she will do what she wants." giggled Rivalz.

The five chatted happily, the wind changed, the stars moved, the fun has yet to begun.

When the geass cries, none survives.

Night fell as soon as anyone could have expect. The compound was cleared. Telling anyone that Ashford Academy celebrated a grand festival today could seem like a lie. It was peaceful and calm. The cicadas were in their mating session, beautifully crafting their love songs for their soulmates. Yet... in that distant shadow, cloaked in the rhythmic cries of the insects, someone was moving, no. People were moving.

"Z1 to Z2 ready"

"A13, A2, A9 in position"

"G3, F5, GA1 go starboard"

"H7, the enemy is situated at the west wing of the academy, initiate Operation S"

"R5, R6, Z3 support H7"

"H7 reporting, the room is -" the voice was cut off.

"H7! H7!"

Ashford Academy, was being invaded, by whom?

"Lelouch!" a pulse of brain waves entered Lelouch's head. It was C.C's voice.

"Ragnorak is here" The voice continued to echo in Lelouch's head.

The red geass sign glowed so brightly on his forehead, Lelouch awoke from his slumber and went over to the table.

"Yes C.C commencing defensive measures."

"This was all predicted, he has shown his pieces, we shall go according to plan."

"Very well."

Lelouch pulled open the drawer, residing within, was a Sawed off Shotgun. There was no way Lelouch could have gotten a Military weapon and the shotgun was his only choice of defense C.C provided.

"This should do, Lelouch now, to Milly's room"

The door opened and Lelouch escaped from his room.

In the west end of the dormitary.

"Hurry Suzaku!" Kallen's voice rang through the hallway.

"Yes. I will keep up, go ahead, there are two more down the hallway" Suzaku replied.

The hallway was then filled with two gun shots.

Two figures fell as Suzaku successfully sniped them with his handgun.

Kallen sped off towards the exit of the dormitory, with Suzaku close behind. Another figure popped up in front of Kallen.

"Get out of my way!" Kallen roared as she jabbed her knee into the masked man and gave him a kick with her heel. "Bam" went the shotgun in her hand as she fired at the nape of the man. His medulla oblongata pulverised.

"Why are we ambushed," questioned Suzaku as he fired another shot behind him.

"Japan libera-" Kallen could not finish her sentence, it was drown within a grenade blast that had exploded a few meters in front of her.

Lelouch's gun roared as he fired a shot at the enemy.

"There are so many!' Lelouch screamed to himself.

"Lelouch, what on earth is going on, why are there so many... armed men!?" Milly frantically questioned, although she knew she wasnt going to get an anwser.

Lelouch had went to Milly's room to grab her, and now they were ambushed.

Lelouch spun around and fired a shot at an enemy hidden in the shadows. He knew where they were, or rather, C.C knew where they were and was sending him information through brain waves. The geass mark on Lelouch's head was glowing crimson.

"Ahhh!!" screamed Shirley.

"Take this!!" Rivalz jabbed the assualter with his fist in the eye, the pen stucked within the enemy's eye and was screeching in agony. Another jab thrust the pen so deep into the skull that it created a cracking sound.

Rivalz went to get Shirley as soon as he heard a blast from the grenade in the dormitory. He equipped himself with anything he could find, and whatever he found, was simple things like a felt tip pen.

Other students were already awakening from their slumber and were opening the doors to check.

"A terrorist attack!?"

"What.. what.. is going on?!"

A student fell as he tried to attack the enemy with a golf club. He was too slow and got shot in the abdomen multiple times.

Rivalz pushed Shirley back into her room and sealed the door tight after tossing a paper cutter into the enemies' midst.

Suzaku swinged his fist and forcefully landed it in the masked man's face. The centrifugal force gathered from the fist smashed his skull in and after kicking away the man, Suzaku raised his shotgun and fired. Spurts of blood erupted from the other side of the man's body.

Three shots were fired, Kallen fired two and the assaulter fired one. The enemy fell but he left a deep wound in Kallen's arm.

"Kallen! Are you alright?!" Suzaku shouted.

"Yes. Im fine."

Suzaku emptied his magazine and reloaded the gun. Drawing another handgun from his pouch, he released a horde of bullets at his oncoming enemies.

Kallen grab her gun with her other hand and assisted Suzaku."Bam!"

"Now!" screamed C.C's voice in Lelouch's head.

The collar button of Lelouch flashed twice again. Shinkirou, the Knightmare, soared to the balcony Lelouch and Milly were at.

"Hurry!" Lelouch ordered as he assisted Milly onto the machine.

Just at that moment, an assaulter emerged from behind the balcony's doors and took aim at Lelouch.

"Lelouch vi Britannia commands you! Die!" as Lelouch said that, a crimson eagle shot forth into the assaulter's eyes and he ended his own life.

The east wing of Ashford Academy burst into flames as multiple grenades erupted.

"Rivalz..." Shirley whispered.

"Its alright.. im here" Rivalz reassured Shirley as he embraced her tightly within her arms, admist the dancing dragons of flames that surrounded them. The couple stood, and carressed each other with their final words of parting.

"Yes! Its working." C.C muttered to herself as she stood atop the roof.

"Suzaku... we may not... survive" Kallen whispered in his ears.

"They are after us, as long as we get out, they will chase us, no more innocent lives will be lost."

Kallen wiped a tear, she knew they would never get out alive. Suzaku saw the numbers fell and yet multiplied. When one man fell, two would take his place. They were unlimited. Suzaku gave a battle cry and aimed both of his fully loaded handguns at the armies that were amassing before them. Kallen closed her eyes and gave her silent prayed.

"Die!!!" She screamed and aligned her handgun in the same position as Suzaku, side by side.

"Even though we may not be wedded in this life, Kallen, I promise, i will fall in love with you in the next life, next next life, and many many reincarnations to come, so now, lets fight, lets give it our all, lets kill as many as we can together!!"

A barrage of artillery fire soared towards the enemies, rupturing their bodies, hearts, organs and bones. A finale created by Kallen and Suzaku – a bloodbath.

Shinkirou soared into the skies. Milly cried her heart out as she saw the academy burst into a cyclone of flames.

"Rivalz, Shirley, Suzaku, Kallen..." Milly sobbed and choked as she recited the names of her loved one out.

"Its almost done.. its almost succeeded... Lelouch we are going to win!" cackled a hysterical C.C.

Just before she could control her laughter, she saw it. She saw it once more. The bright pink light from beyond.

Lelouch squinted his eyes, as he tried to see what that pink light that came from behind the clouds was.

"No.. no! No!" C.C whispered," Run! Run! Run!"

It was too late. The entire scene vaporised.


	5. Intermission

**Geass no naku koro ni Intermission**

atb 32 June

24:00

The world around her was wraped. She could she the towering figure standing in front of her once again.

"Awake," a strang voice resonated in her head.

C.C's eyes burst opened. She saw. The enemy.

"Charles vi Britannia... how nice of you to be greeting me the moment i wake up." C.C spoke with a distasteful scorn written on her face.

"Ohohohoho! How interesting... you are still hot headed even after losing that game to me?

" replied the towering old man.

C.C. Eyes darted away from the old man's unnatural stare. He was the king of Britannia, Charles. Of course, he was the king.. only in the game.

She floated up and danced around in this limbo that resembled outer space. Rocks of undefined proportions were floating around but strangely, they did not crash into the giant floating stone platform that C.C and Charles were standing on moments ago.

Right in the middle of the floating stone platform, was a giant board of chess. The pieces looked so grand and big they could easily pass off as goblets. The intricate design of the pieces amplified as they shone gold.

"You thought you have seen all my pieces, didnt you C.C?" Charles continued.

A "hmph" escaped from C.C's mouth as she loitered around a comet.

"C.C, it seems like you were tricked by him, that old man was too cunning and deceiving" a mysterious voice entered her ears.

Without opening her mouth, C.C anwsered the voice,"This game was an utter mistake on my part, i did not analyse it carefully."

"Yes, you were caught up with all the events that took place in the first, second and third game that you were stressed to win the last one. However, it seems that impatience brought about your downfall."

"His pieces were too powerful... they managed to overwhelm mine. I was so close to victory, when Lelouch escape, we could have hunted the main mastermind down and wipe him off the board. But... that light... that light that he used, a sickening trap that eliminated all my pieces in a single turn!"

"No. You got it wrong. His pieces are equally as strong as yours, but the way he used it was far more deceptive than anyone could have imagined. As an observer i saw, the traps he used are too vulgar to be mentioned. However, one hint i could give you was that the Japan liberation army was almost part of his plan, even though, that wasnt his chess piece at all."

"What!? The army was not a chess piece of his? Then whose was it!?"

"It was yours C.C, you need to learn how to control it. You have to-" The voice in her head could not finish speaking when a loud boom interrupted her thoughts.

"Enough! This is as far as i can take when it comes to cheating." The voice belonged to Charles.

C.C appeared stunned, she was not talking to him at all.

Charles smirked, " That is enough, I am no old fool. You have been helping her for four games now. Its time."

Silence fell onto the scene.

"That is right. Show your form! You silent observer! V.V!!"

The silence tore as a large portal cracked open the limbo. Through the portal, C.C could see, large amounts of fireflies, cicadas, bees, butterflies and all sorts of insects, pouring out from the portal, trying to drown both C.C and Charles in a sea of wriggly moving alive insects.

"Maggots! Get them away from me!" C.C screamed as she flicked three of them as they were crawling around on her chest.

Charles stood there laughing at the spectacle, his mouth wide open even though centipedes and spiders were crawling in, attempting to take a bite of his tongue and choke his throat.

But just at that instant, a loud roar could be heard and the insects transformed into fireflies – the insects that represent V.V.

As if a musical dirge was being played, the fireflies flew around an empty spot in a boring rhythm, and just when they least expect it, the fireflies collided with one another, forming a large storm of flames.

Out from the fires walked, a boy with silk blonde hair carressing the stone floor, with pure soft tender skin, seemingly immune to the scorching heat of the firery spectacle.

With a polite smile on his face, V.V spoke, " hello."

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA so its true," Charles spasmodically laughed.

V.V, the silent one has been watching the game from the sidelines and helping C.C as much as he could.

"I'm sorry if i offended you, Charles, but i have seen your game, and have decided it was horribly unfair for C.C. She came pleading to you for help and yet all you did was tossed her into an eternal endless game of mindless playing. I dont see how helpful you were Charles."

"V.V..." C.C whispered.

Charles was not surprised at this," C.C came to me... asking me to end her immortal boring life, what a mindless request, wasnt it? C.C, you have been tired of living for a thousand years, and yes, i will end it for you, however, you must complete this mindless challenge I have set, dont you?"

C.C had no choice but to nod her head in consent. It was the pact that C.C and Charles made before they started the game.

"I acknowledge C.C's bravery, and despise your cowardice. A.A" viscious words escaped from V.V's mouth.

Disgust twisted Charles's once cherry smile into an inverted "U". "Silence!" He roared, " That name has not been used ever since God abandoned us, you shall not speak of it! I am the one and only CHARLES!"

Her soft voice resonated throughout the limbo,"Yes, Charles, it is about time i end your game soon, it is getting boring, and i came to you to end my boredom and not to toss myself into endless boredom. I will defeat you, and you, will grant my death wish."

"The games were horrendously boring because your pieces were hacking away at each other's throats, I needed to do less but watch your friends killed each other. However, this will now end, my own legions shall finally ride onto your side of the chessboard, smashing and obliterate you and your friends. You shall lose to me for a thousand more years!"

"Very well, Charles, I hereby alliance myself with C.C, i shall expose all your malicious traps, and mete the final punishment onto you! I have spoken! I, the silent observer, will no longer remain silent! We shall defeat and crush you into a pulp and dispose of your nonsense! From now on, the game shall be fair!!" V.V rebutted, his eyes flaring crimson with anger and his mouth evolved into a sadistic smile.

A bright flash filled the limbo, the pieces moved back to the orginal positions. When the geass cries, a game begins.


	6. Kai : Ruijakushihen

**Geass no naku koro ni KAI ****ruijakushi-hen **

(when the Geass cries out SOLUTION weakness chapter)

_Welcome mortals, to the first chapter of the anwser arcs. In this season, most of the chapters provide the solutions to anwser the first four chapters in Geass no naku koro ni. In Geass no naku koro ni kai, will the chapters anwser your questions... or will they create more? Read on to find out ._

_Disclaimer : Humans were hurt in the making of this production. I do not own any of these characters, unfortunately._

a.t.b 2015 18 June

The class burst into applause as the new student gracefully walked into the room. His once long hair was neatly arranged in a fashion suitable for school.

"Thank you, Very well, allow me to introduce myself." Spoke the fair-skinned newcomer.

He stood awaiting for the class's silence before continuing, "My name is V.V. I have transferred here from the Academy of Fine Britannians. And if most of you have noticed... I am also, C.C's cousin."

The class broke out in gasps as they turned their attention towards C.C.

As usual, her dreamy gaze was directed outside the window, seemingly couldnt be bothered with the newcomer.

"So.. C.C actually had a family?" Rivalz whispered into Shirley's ears.

Shirley's face grimaced at Rivalz remark and twisted his ear closer to her mouth ,"You are so evil! Of course C.C had a family!"

".. wow...owow...easy there Shirley, i was simply joking!"

"I do hope that your cousin doesnt mind our relationship... kihihihi" Lelouch leaned over and whispered into C.C's ear.

Her pupil slid to the edge of her eye, directed at Lelouch, "We didnt do anything...at all, Right?" Smirking after completing that sentence.

Villetta-sensei ushered V.V over to a seat behind a couple of gurls.

"Oh my.. what a delicious boy."

"I want him... he looks so elegant.. just like a doll"

"Oi... oi... oi... you are not allowed to look at other guys except me..."

"Hmph... he really is very cute..."

The sun's gentle rays carressed the garden as Lelouch and company celebrated V.V's informal welcoming party.

V.V was busy mingling with his new found friends as Milly was introducing the council to him.

"Thank you all for being so nice to me," V.V thanked.

"Oh cmon, we are all C.C's friends, its only natural for you to be ours too!" Rivalz casually commented.

"V.V looks just as beautiful as C.C..." Shirley muttered to herself.

"Wh..what!? Shirley!" Rivalz snapped.

"Dont worry Rivalz.. you look just as suave," Milly consoled. "Of course... i was lying!"

Rivalz's face flushed a shade of red. "Ooooooh!"

Lelouch couldnt help but let a giggle escape his mouth too. "Alright i believe that is enough. Let us head back to the council hall."

C.C was silent throughout the welcoming procedure. She knew very well why V.V would be here. She felt a sense of relieve, and yet again, she despised the fact that she could not win a single game agaisnt Charles.

The journey back to the council hall was filled with laughter and much chatting as V.V talked about his life at the Academy of fine Britannians. It was even more exciting as Milly was gossiping about all the famous people in Ashford academy and Lelouch was often the subject.

The group came to the front of the council hall.

"And this V.V, is our council hall.. the hall that only people who belongs to the council can use! Since you are C.C's cousin, I, Milly the chairman, hereby invite you to join our council."

"Oh.. ah.. is.. this, alright? I mean ... what if others.."

"Hah! You can worry less about that, i take that as a yes then."

V.V became a council member, and was thus permitted to enter the hall.

The huge metal door creaked open as the giant iron hinges were rusted.

There, right in the middle, stood a person.

"Le..lu.." Shirley gasped.

"Oh my..." Rivalz cupped his mouth.

"Huh?" Milly seemingly puzzled.

"Its... her" C.C spoke, wide-eyed.

"Nun...Nunally..." Lelouch could not comprehend what he was seeing before him...

"Brother?" The little wheelchair-bound girl spoke as she remained in the center of the hall.

Everyone rushed towards her.

"I cant believe it... You were kidnapped for 2 years," Milly broke the silence after Nunally told them her story.

Nunally nodded her head in agreement.

"2 years... without a call for ransom... even providing you food and lodging all the while," Rivalz added in, bewildered at what Nunally had just told them.

Lelouch was still silent with shock, he thought he lost his sister two years ago, and he still thinks so. Stammering, Lelouch tried to speak ,"Nun... ally... Is this... really you?"

Nunally was blind and could not walk. It was an event that took place many years ago. Lelouch's mother and sister was attacked, and his mother sacrificed her life to protect Nunally, unfortunately, she became blind and handicapped for life because of the terrifying shock she had.

"Yes... I was the sister you had two years ago, I was taken care of by the kidnappers, and i am still the same Nunally," replied the crestfallen girl.

C.C pressed on, seemingly frustrated at her sudden appearance,"Speak, why are you suddenly here again after 2 years?"

That sentence struck everyone. Nobody thought of it and Nunally did not mention anything about it.

"I... they... they.. left me... here..." anwsered Nunally timidly.

Rivalz, Shirley and Milly simultaneouly uttered a "what?"

Nunally continued, "Its true... i was kidnapped... for two years and they... returned me here."

C.C wanted to know more. She wanted to continue to find out who the culprit was, desperately shooting Nunally questions,"Who!? Where?! Why!? When!?" Her eyes open in disbelief as she pressed her body onto Nunally's wheelchair, violently shaking it as she continue to bombard her.

"nnnggg...aaah.. eeh.. aaah"

"Its enough C.C," V.V voiced out.

C.C finally stopped, her breath short and she backed her exhausted body away from the handicapped girl.

"I have no idea, it happened all in an instant, i didnt even remember anyone entering my dormitory, but... the moment i awake, i was a foreign room, it was spacious, the bed was huge and comfortable, it... was very luxurious."

Lelouch frowned, but soon, felt his heart wrench. How could he have doubted his own sister? Tears started welling up in his eyes seemingly ready to burst out from his eyes like an overflowing dam.

"Nunally.. im sorry... for not being able to protect you," Lelouch apologised as he knelt in front of Nunally. A crystal tear dripped down her eye, she could feel it, she could feel Lelouch's crying heart, even though she could not see it.

The situation was solved, Nunally returned, everything would return to normal.

C.C couldnt help it but doubt this illusion. Charles was on the offense and if playing with her pawns were his defination of offense, C.C must be extremely cautious.

Days passed, Nunally has settled in, Lelouch has fully accepted her return and she remains living in the council hall, the place she lived in before she was kidnapped.

"Sorry I'm late," spoke Lelouch's figure as he entered the classroom looking pretty disheveled.

Displeasure was clearly written on Villetta's face as the latecomer strode to his seat. This was afterall his third time being late. News of Nunally's return to Ashford Academy spread like wildfire, it only took a day before almost every student and teacher knew of it. It was probably Villetta's knowledge of this issue that she did not reprimand Lelouch at all.

According to Rivalz, Lelouch has been spending time with Nunally every evening and even moved over to live in the Council hall with her.

The bell rang, signalling the end of lessons for the day.

"Lelouch! You are late again," Milly's high pitched voice rang beside Lelouch's ear.

"Ahaha... sorry, i overslept again."

Rivalz frowned from a distance at his anwser and shouted over, " I hope you are wide awake Lelouch, we have an important meeting with all the club leaders, remember?"

Unfortunately, that sentence did not ring a bell in Lelouch's head. He was too caught up with Nunally's appearance that he did not manage to remember much council duties. In addition, his homework was incomplete and could not be bother to revise much for the upcoming major examinations.

"Ah sorry Rivalz, of course I remember," Lelouch blantantly lied to mantain his pride, "but I doubt I can make it."

"What?" gasped Milly, "Why? It's a meeting far too important for the council members to miss out. It is an annual meeting and I will not allow any excuses for not attending it."

"Sorry Milly, Nunally needs me, shes in shock after what happened even though she looks pretty calm, the kidnappers did not abuse her, but she is still not suited to-"

Lelouch could not complete his explaination before Milly butt in,"-not suited to the environment right? That's it, I have heard of this excuse the seventh time!"

"Milly..." Rivalz muttered.

She continued ranting,"Lelouch! Nunally is old enough to take care of herself! Even your capable servant,Sayoko, is here to attend to her if the need arises!"

Something popped in Lelouch's head as he heard that statement. "Sayoko? She may have been serving our family for years! Even still, it is nothing compared to my relationship with Nunally! She needs me! How can you be that unfeeling, Milly!"

The classroom turned into a battlefiield as the two quarreled their hearts out. Milly standing for her precious council while Lelouch defended his dear sister. Both sides unwilling to give way.

"Fine!" Milly snapped, "It is simple, we do not need a member who is uncommited to the council in such an important meeting." Stomping her way out of the classroom with tears of defeat in her eyes.

Rivalz ran after Milly after glaring at Lelouch in the eye.

The sun was hanging brightly in the sky. It was past noon. Lelouch packed his belongings and returned to the council hall.

"Nunally," Lelouch called out to his sister who would usually be welcoming him by the door when he came back. The iron door opened as he pushed.

The hall was magnificently decorated as usual. However, Lelouch thought that the atmosphere was a little awkward today. There was no one welcoming him home with pleasing phrases of "You studied hard today brother" or "Welcome back brother". The hall was grand, the paintings decorated the walls with life, the lighting gallantly shining upon the hall. Every aspect fitted and collaborated nicely to portray the grandeur of the place. And yet, something right in the middle of the great hall, contradicted the entire scene.

It was a sleeping girl, cloacked in a crimson red dress. Below her lay a pool of wine, it was as if the girl got drunk and spilled everything on the floor before passing out. Rose petals decorated her sleeping position as if trying to bring out the true beauty of the sleeping princess.

Lelouch agreed that the sleeping girl was extremely seraphic. He walked closer, wanting to find out more why the girl was in red, and why that shade of red was able to oppose the colour of the hall.

"Nunally, why are you asleep here-"

Lelouch could not speak as he went nearer. The girl was no doubt covered in red. However, it was not wine. It was... her own body fluid – blood. If the blood was the wine, then she would be the wine bottle, cracked right in the middle, allowing the contents to spill onto the floor.

"Nunally!Nunally!!" Lelouch screamed.

He could not do anything, she was dead. Her body, sliced open from the chin to the groin, red blood pouring out from the gapping wound. Body pieces strewn on the floor, like those rose petals he saw in the distance.

He was fully dumbfounded for a long period of time. Staring at the body of his sister who suddenly reappeared and was taken away before he knew it. He would be sane if he was crying but yet, tears were kept in him. The sadness could not escape from his eyes. Hands clenched in a tight fist, his eyes diverted over to the council badge found beside Nunally. It was a one of a kind council badge, only the chairman of the council can possess it – Milly.

The pieces fell into a puzzle. He knew who the culprit was.

The day passed on. Lelouch stowed Nunally's body away and vigorously cleaned up the place. His sadness transformed into anger which spurred him on to exact revenge. The police was something foreign to Lelouch now, to a murderer-to-be, the police would only hinder one's plan.

It was an hour before the annual meeting of club captains and the council. The hall was still empty except two figures.

C.C has started her plan. She reported her situation to Lelouch. The fact that the school will be attacked and that they will need a divine power called the geass to protect their existence. Lelouch was surprised at how the turns of events favoured him. He wanted revenge, and C.C coincidentally came up with a lucrative offer of power.

The geass was a very corrupt power that could easily instill evil into the person controlling it. That was afterall the ultimate punishment that was supposed to be meted out on humans decided by the gods. To offer them an ultimate power, superiority over others, and finally to bring out their darkest desires which leads to massacre as the humans cannot control this power and their greed. However, in this case, it was different. Lelouch was already corrupted with hatred, the geass would be utterly convinient for him.

The hall was filled with a crimson light as C.C granted Lelouch the geass - the geass of weakness.

Have eye contact with your victim and your geass would greatly deteriorate his strenght, those were the last words C.C told Lelouch before leaving him.

Time passed and the hall was filled with many distinguished guests. The council was mingling around with their guests before the meet begin.

"We now invite Milly, chairman of the council, to grace us with her speech on the behalf of the council." A voice resonated through the hall.

Milly elegantly stepped onto the stage to begin the first speech of the meet. "On behalf of the council, I thank everyone for being here."

Lelouch was on the second floor, overlooking the scene with a malicious grin on his face.

"Shirley," Rivalz whispered, "Lelouch is upstairs."

"What?", Shirley replied, "I thought he was not coming... oh wells lets go up."

As the couple climbed the stairs, they saw Lelouch's back facing them. Before they could even greet him, Lelouch's arm was raised above his head, in his hand, held a chess piece with a button on it. * Tch * The button was pushed.

"Lelouch what -" Rivalz tried to question but was rudely interuppted with a deafening roar.

A bomb was detonated on the chandelier. Triggering a rain of glass spikes upon the stage. Milly stood horrified. C.C who was also standing beside Milly, cursed at the familiar scene. It was too late. The glass pieces pelted onto the stage before anyone could do anything. They staked Milly and C.C in their skulls, abdomen, calves, legs, anywhere possible. The pieces that crashed on the ground multiplied into more pieces bombarding the audience with a splash of lacerating glass.

A bloodbath, would be the best to describe the scene before Rivalz and Shirley.

"Rivalz? Shirley?" Lelouch spoke in amazement.

"Lelouch... why did you?" replied Rivalz who was unable to comprehend the situation.

Shirley's knees collapsed and burst out in tears, wailing and choking at the same time. Rivalz hurried over and covered her eyes before dragging her body over to a corner.

Lelouch let out a "tsk" before running to the exit. Rivalz done with Shirley, immediately picked up a nearby table lamp.

"I WILL NOT FORGIVE YOU!" Roared a berserk Rivalz.

The two began to escape from the hall. Lelouch running away from the scene after figuring out that he has been exposed and Rivalz hot on his tail. He was much faster for Lelouch and closed the distance between them in no time. The non-atheletic Lelouch could not outrun him.

Lelouch heard a heavy object being raised to the air and the swooshing sound it makes when it falls. * Crash * Lelouch felt his skull tearing apart and the table lamp was hammered into his head. Blood filled his vision as it trickled down his forehead. His body was thrown three metres in front because of the impact.

"How can you do such a thing?!" Rivalz's inhuman voice sounded through the dark night.

"I'm foolish," Lelouch admitted,"I'm foolish enough to not use my power!" Following that was a series of uncontrollable laughter. A beam of red light shot out from Lelouch's eye into Rivalz's. Rivalz felt his nerves give way, his blood slowing down to the speed of a snail, numbness seized his entire hand and the table lamp dropped beside his collapsing body.

Lelouch strolled his way over to the squirming body of Rivalz.

"I apologise," Sneered Lelouch. Without much consideration, he grabbed the table lamp and ruthlessly smash it into Rivalz's face. Blood spurt out from Rivalz. But it was useless, blood would stop a sane person, but the sign of blood only excites Lelouch more. After minutes of spasmatic hammering. Rivalz's face was crushed beyond recognition, his life force drained empty by the harsh blows of Lelouch. His face was like tomato soup in a pot of bread crust.

Breathing very heavily, Lelouch loosened his grip on the table lamp and started laughing once more. He enjoyed that very much, it was a pleasure to him.

"Brother?" a familiar sweetness in a voice floated behind his back.

Beads of sweat decorated his stunned face. He knew whose voice that was.

"Nunally..." he whispered without turning back, " How?"

Nunally wheeled over to her brother who was suddenly breaking down. "Brother! Brother!"

"Nunally! Why arent you dead!?" shrieked her brother.

"Dead? What do you mean? I was with this old man over here in the school garden."

That statement pierced Lelouch's mind. Old man? Garden? Alive? Dead body in the hall? His mind was thrown into a state of flurry.

"Im so sorry Nunally!! Nunally!! Forgive me! Please!! I thought... you.. were dead!... You were dead... but... now you are here. Milly...Rivalz... died.. at my hands... no... what is happening? I cant ... UNDERSTAND!!"

"I will help you." whispered a soft and calm voice. " I took Nunally out for a walk, placed a dead body in the hall, placed Milly's badge there, watched you kill Milly for revenge and also Rivalz too! This was certainly entertaining."

Lelouch finally saw the light. The light descended upon him like a falling tower, unbearable to accept the truth, unable to accept that he reckless murdered his friends, unable to accept the fact that he was manipulated, he stood up and face his opponent – The emperor of Britannia, King Charles.

The elder man stood smiling widely at his poor child who he had toyed with. Lelouch was not a least bit surprised.

Lelouch bend over and hugged Nunally, "I'm so sorry Nunally, I was too careless, I sacrificed my friends for your sake, I love you too much for anything. I did not want to leave you, but you left me for a brief moment and tossed me into a state of chaos, but now I know the truth, I know who is it, the true culprit. Please, forgive me.

Nunally was unsure what was happening, but after hearing Charles speaking about Lelouch's actions, she had no choice but to break out in tears too, "I'm sorry too brother, this man was malicious, and he manipulated you. I am the cause of all of this, please forgive me too, brother!!"

The two exchanged words of regrets and sadness. Lelouch understood his mistakes. A crimson cloud of red light appeared to engulf Nunally and Lelouch. The cloud concealed the two and the geass left Lelouch's body. A voice echoing "Forgiven" could be heard throughtout the compound. Was it divine intervention? Was it god's forgiveness? The source was unknown. However, what is known is that two gunfire shots were heard and the two siblings collapsed onto the floor, hand in hand, they died beside each other.

**The anwser to Geass no naku koro ni Kamichikakishi-hen is complete**

**Kamichikakishi-hen (1st chapter)**

Lelouch – Missing

Rivalz – Detained by the police, was later released due to insufficient evidence

Shirley – Killed by Lelouch

Milly – Killed by Lelouch

C.C – Killed by Lelouch / Returned to Limbo

Suzaku – Survived

Kallen - Survived

Charles – Survived / Returned to Limbo

A letter was found at a construction site a few miles away from Ashford academy which was believed to be related to the Murders of Ashford Academy :

_I am pursued by the Geass._

_It has been forcing me on._

_Forcing me to do things i do not wish to do._

_I cannot stop it._

_I killed them._

_No._

_Not me._

_The Geass did it._

_It's effects are far too powerful to suppress._

_I am a murderer, and yet, I also watched a million people die._

_The pink light before me._

_Evaporated all._

_The school._

_The houses._

_The malls._

_I am surprised. There was someone who was a better murderer than me._

_I shall end my life after ending this sucide note._

_So please, my murders are of no mystery._

_I am more intrigued at the light that engulfed the entire school._

_Vaporising all my friends. _

_Please find out the truth of that light and place it beside my grave._

_Lelouch Lamperougue_

**Ruijakushi-hen (5th chapter)**

Lelouch – Killed by Charles

Rivalz – Killed by Lelouch

Shirley – Vapourised / Missing

Milly – Killed by Lelouch

Nunally – Killed by Charles

C.C – Killed by Lelouch / Returned to Limbo

V.V – Vapourised / Missing / Returned to Limbo

Charles – Survived / Returned to Limbo

Suzaku – Survived

Kallen - Survived

A freelance reporter wrote a report but was however taken down and was jailed for defaming the Emperor of Britannia :

"_...An extensive area of 10 kilometres in diameter was wiped out in the city of Tokyo. Within that area contained two schools, the Ashford Academy and The school of Fine Britannians. No trace of life remained as a large barren crater took their place. They claim that it was a nuclear accident, but it is not that simple. I saw a beam of pink light descend upon the area and in a second, everything was gone..." _


End file.
